SL4Y3R
Slayer The Loli '''(formerly known as '''SlayerIsTheStuff And Donuts) is a commentator who started making commentaries in December 2016. He used to do a series where he interviewed commentators, like AzumangaDiohFan101 and MangaKamen, however he has since retired the series and regrets ever making it. He became a member of The Cloud Palace in December 2017, when the group still had the intent of being inactive. He also became a member of Bunch Of Overthinking Bitches in July 2018 and Group of Analytical Thinkers in September 2018. He became a member of Dynasty of Idiotic Eccentrics in October 2018, due to B.O.O.B's merge with Future Ultimate Commentators and Kooldudes and Repcon. Avatars * Roxie (Pokemon Black and White) Main * Amanda O'Neill (Little Witch Academia) Main * Hideyoshi Kinoshita (Baka And Test) Main * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Panty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) * Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) * Marceline (Adventure Time) * Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * Maylene (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) * Tsuyu Asui (My Hero Academia) * Yu Takeyama (My Hero Academia) * Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa) (Retired) * Smug Wendy * Sucy Manbavaran (Little Witch Academia) * Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Curly Brace (Cave Story) * Kanna Kamui (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) * Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) * Ebola Chan * DJ-PON3 (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Laney (Grojband) * Muffet (Undertale) * Touko Fukawa (Danganronpa) * Viridi (Kid Icarus) * Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) * Lana (Pokemon Sun and Moon) * Tapu Lele (Pokemon Sun and Moon) * Jinx (Teen Titans) * Himiko Yumeno (Danganronpa) * Bridget (Guilty Gear) * Ibuki Mioda (Danganronpa) * Mafuyu Orifushi (Kanojo x Kanojo x Kanojo) * Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) * Robin (Sugar Bits) * Hideri Kanzaki (Blend S) * Jasmine (Pokemon Gold and Silver) * Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Zone-Tan * Sumika Oohashi (Futabu) * Georgia (Pokemon Black and White) * Chino Kafuu (Is The Order a Rabbit?) * Whitney (Pokemon Gold and Silver) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Tharja (Fire Emblem Heroes) * J'eanne d'Arc Alter (Fate/Grand Order) * Mikan Tsumiki (Danganronpa) * Blaze The Cat (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Priestess (Goblin Slayer) * Blake Belladonna (RWBY) * Ruby Kurosawa (Love Live!) * Kaede Akamatsu (Danganronpa) * Mai Sakurajima (Seishun Buta Yarou wa Bunny Girl Senpai no Yume wo Minai) * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) People he co-op'd with * Doodletones (The Cloud Palace) * Kirbystarwarrior (The Cloud Palace) * FyroforVictory (The Cloud Palace) * Crimson Paladin (twice, once on The Cloud Palace) * Supersonicward15 * BlazinHope (twice) * Pcuspard (The Cloud Palace) * Icyllya (The Cloud Palace) * Lunaticthegame * Ceradust * Duel Taku * 8363MTR People who commentated on him * Dicksponge Ent. * Lebers * Kurome Towa * Doodletones * The Direct Messenger 88 * Awesomeness 45 * Saganfan1983 * Pink Robot * Nicholas E Miranda * SlytheWarrior * NaiTaiDai * Jonah Smith * Blaze The Movie Fan Trivia * His favorite band is Limp Bizkit. * He has Asperger's Sydrome, hence his knowledge on the CC and music. * He was introduced to the CC via MegaDoopTV (back when he was known as ToxicStar984), but considers his inspirations to be JustCallMeHenry, MasterTP10, Silver, Zera Richards, and especially Galeforce3192. * He prefers using female avatars, mainly due to the fact that he likes the designs of female characters more. He, however, isn't opposed to using traps as avatars. Links * His YouTube Channel * His Twitter Category:Commentators Category:Male Commentators Category:2016 Category:The Cloud Palace Category:D.I.E